The invention concerns a press fit contact, particularly a so-called press fit or termination pin, which can be inserted into a through connection hole of a printed circuit board or the like, and thus the manufacture of a solderless electrical and mechanical connection between the printed circuit and the insert pin. The insert pin has two contact ends positioned diametrically, with the one contact end in the form of a wrapping post, for example, while the other contact end is a plug pin or even a jack, for example. Preferably the invention concerns an insert pin with its press fit section rectangular in shape and with indentations provided in the area of the press fit section.
Press fit pins, especially for printed circuit boards, with a press fit area are already well known. It would be desirable to provide an insert pin in such a way that the through connection holes can be equipped with press fit pins without any drawbacks arising even when notable hole tolerances are present. It would also be desirable to provide a press fit pin which is easy to manufacture.